


Tough choice ? Not really.

by DearDead



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 04x13, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, But isn't it though, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kara in love if you squint, Lots of squinting, Maybe Alex reciprocates if you squint, Maybe romantic pre-Kalex if you squint, Sorry about the Kara/Alex tag if that wasn't exactly the truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearDead/pseuds/DearDead
Summary: What if, with the missile being seconds away from being launched, Manchester came with Alex as a hostage and gave Kara an ultimatum ?Alex, or the White House. Which to save ? Loose one for the good of many, or take the selfish path and be judged by the entire world ?Find out.(No, as you can see, I haven't gotten better at summary yet. My bad.)





	Tough choice ? Not really.

“Brainy, they started the launch, the controls are destroyed, I can’t— I can’t do anything !” Kara desperately calls out into the void, her SuperFriend too busy fighting his own enemy to help her, her frustration giving her voice more strength instead of the whimper of despair it would have came out as.

“That was the plan, wasn’t it ?”

The sudden voice makes her startle and whirl around, eyes growing wider as she spots the hostage Manchester is restraining with a gun against her temple. Alex pants and struggles keeping her posture straight as he pushes her forward before yanking her to stop her, standing a few feet away from Supergirl.  
The superhero and the agent make eye contact for a second before Kara’s gaze snaps up at the computer mechanically talking.

_“Launch initiated.”_

Her eyes are wild and she keeps switching between watching Alex and glowering at Manchester. “What did you do ?” she seethes, fists trembling with anger and fear, her own sister being held at gunpoint just in front of her;  _because of her._

“Picked my own target,” proudly explains the man, obviously preening at his power move. “1600 Penn. The White House. Your government, on fire, hoisted by its own petard.” His voice is dangerous with how giddy and peaceful he sounds, all smile and relaxed stance with a murder weapon in his hand. And a masse murder weapon launched by his own lakey. “As soon as it reaches orbit, it will fire. There’s a reason it’s called ‘Playing God’. It’s fun,” he lightly chuckles, hand absentmindedly tightening his old on Alex’s jacket, her plan to elbow his nose into his smug face effectively dismissed.

Alex’s gaze locks on Kara’s and she knows by how the blonde furrows her eyebrows that she guessed what the agent intended to do and didn’t like it. The Kryptonian slowly raises her hands in a placating gesture, eyes glancing at Alex every few seconds, and tries to schools her face into a mask of kindness to hide her fury.

“Manchester,” she croaks out, eyes darting behind her when she hears a beeping noise coming from the computer before quickly looking at the man again. “Please, release her. She has nothing to do with any of that, she—”

“She tried to stop me !” the tall man shouts, both women startling by the sudden loud voice echoing in the small underground room. He pushes his gun unnecessarily hard against Alex’s head and Kara clenches her jaw, muscles taut and ready to pounce when she has an opening. “She has that secret government agency uniform on, and don’t think I don’t recognize her from when I was foolish enough to work with you. Don’t lie to protect her,” he warns, gun still pushing into the agent’s skull who has to crane her neck to the opposite direction to relieve some of the pressure.

The blonde takes a step forward, unable to stop herself, but Alex puts one of her hand up, stopping her in her tracks. “Just go, Supergirl. The missile has been launched, it’s the President of the United States we’re talking about.”

“But—”

“Just go !” Alex all but shouts before grunting as Manchester yanks her again to make her stop talking, but she keeps talking all the same, nearly choking as the hem of her vest presses against her throat. “I’m fine being one of the casualties,” she promises, gasping as she reaches behind her to take hold of the man’s arm, tapping uselessly to hurt him any way she could; but it wasn’t enough, not with being unbalanced and unharmed.

 _You should come with me !_ she said. _Do what’s right._ What a joke. She went ahead and put Alex in danger just because she hadn’t wanted to make the decision to destroy or not the satellite by herself.

“You should listen to your friend here, little girl. Any seconds now, and even you won’t be fast enough to stop it,” he states with a big smile, completely ignoring the woman gasping and struggling in his hold. “I have to admit, I enjoy seeing you struggling choosing. So, what will it be, Girl of Yesterday ? Your beloved country that you’re so eager to protect, or,” he glances down to make eye contact with Alex, “Miss Agent here ?” he cunningly asks with a smirk that could only be described as evil as he looks up to her again.

“Who says I can’t do both ?” Kara challenges with both of her fists raised, ears still picking up on the dangerous beeping coming from behind her.

Manchester laughs for a few seconds before raising both of his eyebrows, briefly glancing around the room. “I do. You’re alone and if you move to stop the missile I shoot. It’s your choice, but you have to take a decision,” he defies, a glint of mirth in his eyes as he watches a series of painful emotions pass on Supergirl’s face, causing her breathing to quicken at the ultimatum.

This was it. This was the decision she had to take, the situation she’s always been dreading to face.

Personal or professional.

Kara or Supergirl.

Alex or the President.

And the answer was simple, really. The answer has always been and always will be the same. And Alex had said it once.

_Kara, you’re the most important person in the world to me. Hey, your safety is my number one priority. Nothing comes before that._

So this was no decision, no choice, no ultimatum. It was only Kara’s hesitation and insecurity, guilt as she watched into Alex’s eyes which held no love for her, no accusation. Only acceptance for Supergirl’s choice, acceptance for her own death as she undoubtedly guessed that the superhero would fight for the greater good; the more lives saved, the more right the choice.

So Alex stops struggling, Manchester releasing his hold a little at the lack of resistance, and bows her head in permission before looking up into Kara’s eyes with a little nod. She was ready, as ready as she’ll ever be without having said goodbye to her little sister; her whole world. But it was time that she, like so many colleagues and other law enforcements officers before her, sacrificed her life to save the many.

And Kara shakes her head with a sad smile, gaze locked with Alex’s. She keeps staring into those brown eyes until, finally, she drops both of her raised fists and let her arms fall limp at her side. She sighs, watching as the agent squints at her like she’s trying to figure out if this was a ruse or just the superhero giving up. Squinted eyes quickly become wider than she thought possible and her eyebrows scrunch up as her mouth falls open when she realizes that this is no ruse.

And Manchester barks out a surprised laugh, can’t seem to stop himself as he gasps between his genuine diabolical laughter before loudly sighing in contentment, shaking his head as he finishes his great villain laugh with one last chuckle.

“Well, who knew ! The Girl of Steel, the Girl of Might, not mighty enough to save this country ?” he mocks, eyes glistening with unshed tears from his previous mental breakdown. “Oh,” he drawls, shaking his head with mirth, “this is going to make the headlines,” he somberly comments as he frees Alex’s head from the gun just long enough to reveal a hidden camera stuck in one of his front pocket.

Kara’s stance is all relaxed and accepting one moment, and rigid  trembling the next as an angry gasp escapes Alex’s mouth. The blonde’s right foot is ahead and her knees bent a little, fists tightly clenched at her side, ready to attack. But she doesn't, she can’t. Not with Alex still held hostage, not with the whole world watching her; although the harm has already been done when she chose one person over countless others including the President, over the White House itself.  
This doesn’t change anything, except the fact that she’s going to be back where she was right after the Red Kryptonite. Loathed, hated, _feared._

But everything was worth it for Alex, _anything_.

So she stands her ground, the muscles of her jaw working around her gritted teeth, and waits patiently and desperately for the sound indicating that her decision has been taken, that the fight’s over and that she’ll have to fly to the White House to help with remains of the building as well as people who might have made it.  
She briefly closes her eyes as she imagines the scene, keeps them closed as she listens for the laser beam to be fired off, but as she waits and waits she starts realizing that nothing’s happening.

She frowns as she opens her eyes and notices that Alex and Manchester have the same confused expression, Alex’s eyes darting around the room as she looks for the possible cause of the delay with heart beating so loudly in her chest it _must_ hurt her somehow. And Manchester scowls, eyes strained on the screen behind Kara and she chances a look and her frowns deepens as she looks at a completely black screen.  
Kara lets her hearing go farther and farther, trying to reach the White House or anything that might indicate what happened, but she comes up empty. It’s silent and she guesses the attack didn’t happen in the end.

“What did you do ?!” he accuses as he pulls Alex flush against his front, his hand holding the back of her vest now free as his forearm holds her in place and the gun hitting her temple.

Alex groans at the impact but keeps her hands on Manchester’s arm, trying to claw her way out as she automatically raises her head to try and breathe better. And Kara panics, sees her sister, her everything getting killed right before her eyes.

“I didn’t do anything !” she quickly defends, straightening up and stretching her arms at her side to show him she didn’t have anything. “You saw me, I right there the whole time, I swear,” she says, almost pleads, as she fights to not let her eyes wander too much to the right, too much to, she knows, confused and emotional brown eyes. As Manchester keeps frantically eyeing the room, trying to find out what happened, she takes her chance to keep talking. “Please, I chose her, not the anyone else. I took a decision, please release her,” she now begs, begs in front of an agent who doesn’t really know her but risked her reputation and countless lives for, begs in front of countless of people surely watching as it all happens.

There’s desperation in her voice, fear too, even though the bigger threat is gone, but she doesn’t care how she looks or how she sounds. She cares about Alex’s safety, and if she has to beg in front of the whole world while the rest of it burns and dies, then that’s what she shall do.

“Supergirl,” Alex gasps as she keeps struggling against the pressure against her airways, clutching and scratching at an almost oblivious Manchester at this point, too engrossed in finding out what happened to his perfect plan. “Stop,” she tries to command but fails as nothing but a cough comes out, her face getting red.

Getting desperate, Kara takes a step forward, palms up. “Come on, your plan failed.” Manchester’s eyes focus back on Kara’s and she knows she has his attention. “You know backup is going to be here any minute, your best bet is to leave. _Now,”_ she emphasize on the last word, hoping to scare him off.

Sadly, he’s Manchester Black and is not easily scared off. “If I’m done for, I can still take the woman you care so much for,” he dauntingly threatens, tightening his grip on Alex’s neck, gun pushing against her head even more painfully. She’s going to have a bruise she quickly realizes. “Like my Fiona,” he shakily adds, anger and loss pushing him to do unforgivable things.

Kara frowns because, surely, he shouldn’t know how precious Alex is to her when Alex herself isn’t aware that it’s her sister standing in front of her. “Wha—”

But before she can speak, he releases Alex’s throat, the woman coughing violently as he grips her hair instead and pushes her down to her knees. Hands still around her throat in an automatic gesture, she doesn’t have anything to stop her from hitting the ground but the hand holding her hair so she’s only kept up by Manchester’s hold on her. Again.

Kara only has time to gasp before the man in the long black coat hit Alex hard in the head with the handle of the gun, Alex stopping her scream behind gritted teeth as she finally lets go of her throat to stop her fall. She finds herself furiously bleeding with one arm on the ground supporting her up while her other hand is on the other side, half laying face first on the dirty floor as she dirties it with her own blood.  
She doesn’t worry though, knows the head usually bleeds more than anything else and knows it probably looks worse than it is. It probably looks as bad as it feel though, the painful _thump_ pulsing in sync with her heartbeat like her brain was trying to grow to escape her skull. _Perfect._

“Alex !” Kara loudly gasps, taking yet another step forward without thinking about it. Only thinking about getting to injured Alex to help her. Save her. “Stop !” she pleads, eyes finding Manchester’s again.

“I don’t know about you, but to me you look like you can’t any more losses,” he taunts with a raised eyebrow, shifting his height from one foot to the other in anticipation. Like he was readying himself for battle, which she supposed he was. “And this one might just be your downfall,” he murmurs in almost a gentle voice, but hiding hatred and evilness.

Alex’s still mostly laying on her side, hand against her head as she tries to slow the bleeding. The wound might not kill her, but the blood loss might. _Although, a gunshot might just do the trick,_ she thinks as she looks up and finds herself watching the end of the barrel, gulping loudly at the less than ideal situation.

“Okay, you’re right,” Supergirl almost whispers, causing Alex to be aware of her surroundings again. “Then what ? You kill her, what happens then ? Do you think it will help your cause ? The aliens’ ?” Manchester Black groans in frustration and take Alex back by the back of her vest, not gently but not violently either, and Kara sees the wheels turning in his head. “I think it would do the opposite. I might be stopping you, but people seeing me fall and join your side will just make them more scared of you; of _us,”_ she gently reasons, eyes open and earnests as she stare into his. “You want humans to see reason, to side with us ?”

Just as she says is she knows it’s the wrong thing and she tense as she sees him pull Alex with more force than necessary and pushes her to her knees. She falls on her hands but quickly sits up, hands raised.

“She’s right,” Alex uncertainly chimes in, grunting when he pulls at her hair again. But she’s determined to say alive if she can help it, even though Supergirl seems weirdly keen on saving her, whatever the cost. “You want to help your cause ? You need an enemy, need the risk to become a martyr for the people to be invested in your movement.” She pauses, looking up to see the superhero intently watching her and wonders if Supergirl has stopped breathing or if she just sees badly with blood running around her right eye. “You need Supergirl, as Supergirl needs you to make the public see what’s happening right under their nose.”

And Kara has really stopped breathing, doesn’t really need to anyway, and reluctantly tears her eyes away from Alex’s to watch the man’s reaction. She sees his frown as he thinks, clench his jaw as he sees the logic in Alex’s reasoning and purses his lips as he comes to a decision.  
He tightens his grip on Alex’s clothe and she huffs as he pulls a little too hard, hand going for the helm of her vest to stop the strangling. _Suffocation is most definitely_ not _my thing,_ she humorlessly thought as she cleared her throat. She knew it wasn’t going to help but it was automatic at this point, trying to free her airways when there was nothing blocking them. Anymore.

“Fine, but I keep this one until I’m out of here,” he states in his thick English accent while taking Alex by the arm to help her up.

“No,” Supergirl immediately refuses, shaking her head with her gaze locked on her enemy. “No deal. You let her go and I won’t chase after you.” She briefly glances at Alex’s head and her scowl comes back full force. “I won’t have time anyway, she has to see a doctor,” she argues as she jerks her head toward the woman to prove her point.

Standing on shaky legs, Alex huffs at being talked like she wasn’t in the room. _Rude._ “I’m fine,” she retorts, unconsciously slurring her words just enough to prove the hero’s point.

She has been trying not to defend herself so it could give Supergirl a chance to reason with him or to take action without being hurt, but now that she actually would be useful she feels too dizzy to do anything. She awkwardly raises her hand to her head again, not even seeing her captor giving her a warning look and gripping his gun more tightly, and wipes the blood than ran on her eyes. Being in this position was difficult enough, seeing only partially wasn’t recommended.

“Please,” Kara speaks up again, worriedly eyeing the agent before her. “Go, just— let me take her to safety. Please,” she says again, voice soft and pleading. She knows her eyes are shining as she feels tears from fear and exhaustion coming but hopes it’ll help her on this one.

She sees Manchester hesitates and thinks they just might both make it alive. “And what’s telling me you’re honest ?” he asks with squinted eyes, suspicious.

She steals a glance at Alex, hoping the blood loss would have knocked her unconscious but no, Alex is all well, _mostly,_ and listening with a focused expression the exchange.  
And she sighs, because she’s scared of what she’s going to have to do to make him believe her, to make him see just how much this woman means to her. She takes a deep breath, hoping for some courage to come with it, and almost chokes on nothing when a loud _bang_ is heard outside of the room, making everyone jump and stare at the still closed door.

“Back up’s here, they’re trying to get in,” she guesses in a scared whisper, fearing the commotion will scare Manchester and push him to press the trigger. “Go !” she urges, eyes wide with dread and stress. “Go, before they manage to… open a door ?” she asks uncertainly, wondering why her super-powered friends are stuck because of a simple door.

“I might have asked my friend to seal it, just in case,” Manchester explains with a half smile before schooling his features back to a serious mask, clearly weighing up the pros and cons as he stared at Supergirl, trying to reach a decision. After what feels like an eternity, he gives her a small nod and lets go of Alex’s arm, the woman crumbling on the floor as most of her strength was focused on keeping herself alive, standing now a luxury she apparently couldn’t afford anymore. “I’ll leave you to it, Girl of Might.”

And just like that, with a last surprising respectful greeting, Manchester Black leaves the room through a hidden trapdoor his friend must have installed beforehand. _Just in case_ he previously said. Well, he was prepared, she had to give him that at least.

Shaking her head to focus on the bigger problem, her top priority, Kara super-speeds and kneels next to Alex to sit her up by putting her hands on each one of her arms. “Are you alright ?” She knows her tone is frantic, but she’s too worried to care. She scans her for any injury her might have inflicted her before coming to the room but comes up empty, her head beginning to hurt with all the stress. And the pounding on the door certainly doesn’t help. But she keeps her focus on Alex, her health much more important than her friends’ ego at being unable to open a door. “Are you hurt anywhere else ?” She didn’t see anything but maybe she missed an artificial but still painful wound; and keeping Alex talking to stop her from actually collapsing was also a good motivation.

“I’m fine,” Alex mumbles with a scowl, flinching when her hand makes contact with her head wound. “He could have gone easy on me,” she grumbles unhappily as she leans into Kara’s arms, too tired to mind.

Kara chuckles, relieved Alex is still well enough to complain, and helps her stand up, knowing she wouldn’t like to be carried if she was still conscious. Especially with every SuperFriends present and most likely the army that will shortly join them; too late for the fight, but still showing up.

“Going easy isn’t exactly his motto,” she easily replies, a soft smile on her lips as she looks down at Alex’s closed eyes, keeping a close eye on her and a close ear on her breathing. “Come on,” she whispers, guessing a person with a head wound wouldn’t be too receptive to loud noises, “let’s get out of here.”

Marching up the stairs, slowly for Alex, Kara sighs as they stand in front of a trembling door, each attack somehow useless. She puts her hand on the handle, careful to put Alex out of the way _and_ behind her. She carefully pushes it down, finding it all too easy with her super-strength, and open the door.

“It’s me,” she quickly announces as she guesses her friends were planning another attack on the poor innocent door. “We’re okay,” she reassures them before glancing down to a grumbling Alex. “Mostly,” she adds while trying to hide her smile, pressing her lips against Alex’s good side of her head, closing her eyes for an instant to enjoy the fact that they were here and alive; that Alex was alive.

“Where’s Manchester ?” Nia asks as she pants, eyes wildly going around them. First fights are always difficult, the paranoia of not being good enough slipping through self-confidence and making it seem like the fight’s never over.

Alex shifts in Kara’s arms and the blonde lets her pulls away; just a bit, keeping her arms close so the agent won’t fall accidentally. “He’s gone,” Alex says, voice hoarse and unconsciously reaches for her neck before letting it fall at her side, as if remembering she wasn’t being choked anymore. Ghost pain.

“Where’s Brainy ?” Kara asks to take the attention off Alex, knowing the brunette didn’t like being seen in a state of weakness. She looks around but only see Nia, now also worriedly watching Alex before meeting Kara’s eyes.

She shrugs with a small smile, something like pride in her eyes. “He went to stop the satellite.”

And while they slowly walk the long corridors to the exit, Alex’s arm around Kara’s shoulder and the blonde’s right arm around the brunette’s waist, Nia tells them what happened while they were gone.  
Tells them how the man in the hat stole Brainy’s ring but J’onn came to the rescue, chasing the man for kilometers until he finally caught up to him. How he kept his calm but knocked him unconscious with one expert hit to the back of his neck.  
How J’onn came back with the man over his shoulder and the ring safely guarded in his hand. How Brainy breathlessly chuckled for a second before closing his eyes in relief as he put his precious ring back on.

And, most of all, she tells them how Brainy flew into space to divert the laser ray, then effectively shut the satellite off as he was in contact with the circuit. And how he _accidentally_ broke a particularly important piece of the big, dense metal thing that _might have_ made it unusable until further notice.

“So that’s why the screen was all black,” Kara whispers to herself, a smile growing wider and wider on her face, closely followed by Alex’s. “He saved them,” she breathes out, eyes closing involuntarily in relief. “He saved us.”

Her voice is shaky and she feels her strength almost leaving her but holds on; holding on to the warmth she feels on her right side. Holding on to the fact that Brainy not only saved the White House, but also and, more importantly, saved _her._ And she glances down, just to make sure this isn’t a fantasy she made up when she was actually still in that room, begging Manchester to spare her sister, and her eyes meet Alex’s.  
There’s something in her eyes, almost a knowing look, but Kara would rather think of something else than her sister possibly figuring out one of her too many secrets, either as Kara or as Supergirl. So she smiles, almost shyly, and looks ahead, seeing Brainy secretly talking with J’onn between two army trucks.

The outside is swarming with military and Kara does her best to dodge any of them in order to get Alex looked at as soon as possible. She actually uses a little of super-speed to avoid a specially scary looking soldier, staring right at them as he determinedly marched up to them, and got Alex into one of the empty trucks surrounding the area.  
Looking around, she notices a first aid kit and promptly opens it, rummaging through its contents to find what she’s looking for. Taking the disinfectant, she sprays it on a press and carefully and gently presses it on Alex’s wound, gaze locked on the blood that finally seems to have stopped.

Too focused on the task, she doesn’t anticipate Alex’s hand over hers, slightly startling at the contact but keeping pressure on the wound anyway. She looks down and sees Alex closely watching her, causing her to squirm a little as her eyes dart away.  
Alex’s hand squeezes minutely Kara’s and the blonde looks down at her again, following the silent request. And Alex smiles at her then, the grin she only gets to see as Kara now, and tries to keep from beaming at the sight; she’s Supergirl right now and she earned that grin somehow.

“I don’t know exactly why you did what you did,” Alex starts to slowly speak, a frown on her face like she’s looking for what to say as she says it, “but thank you.”

And Supergirl does something she rarely does, if ever; she blushes. Not the full on red from the neck up, but also not the light pink in her cheeks. It’s an inbetween and she doesn’t know how to handle it, not when Alex looks at her with those eyes in this close proximity.  
So she clears her throat and busies herself searching through the first aid kit again.

“No problem,” she awkwardly answers, her voice cracking in a wholly embarrassing way, before taking when she needs from the white box.

After cleaning up the wound, Alex’s eyes on her the whole time, she cautiously puts the adhesive specially made for wounds needing stitches on Alex’s skin, hearing her hiss a little at the pressure but otherwise staying quiet throughout the process.  
After the bigger problem is taken care of, she sprays disinfectant on another gauze and gently wipe the blood that ran down Alex’s face. The truck is silent, save for the rustling of the women clothes with each movement, while outside is basically chaos.

Kara doesn’t want to think about anything else right now, she’ll have plenty of time later. She’s been filmed refusing to save the White House and its occupants to save the life of one unknown agent. It’s going to have so many repercussions it’s making her head spin.  
She’ll be seen as an alien again, an alien protecting what she _wants_ and not what she _needs._ An alien protecting suspiciously furiously a colleague. She knows it’s going to raise some questions, maybe even jeopardize her identity, but she can’t regret anything; not when it saved Alex’s life. _Alex._

So she focuses on what she’s doing, focuses on not further hurting Alex by mistake with her super-strength, and patiently clean her whole face from mostly dried blood.  
It makes her gulp, seeing that much blood coming from her sister, but she resists the urge of taking her in her arms to reassure herself. That’s not what she needs to do right now, not what _Alex_ needs.

So she sighs as she scans Alex’s face, tilting her head a little to the right to make sure she didn’t miss any spot, and finally smiles. “All done,” she gently announces, starting to clean up the mess they made.

“Thank you,” Alex says, and it’s one of the only thing coming out of her mouth since they exited the room. But she’s not done and as she rests her head against the side of the truck and closes her eyes, she lets a lazy smirk form. “You’re good at that,” she sleepily compliments, remaining still with her hands on her lap.

Kara freezes, glances at Alex without moving her head to see if Alex’s only measuring her reaction, but she only seems to rest peacefully. So Kara lets herself smile as she keeps cleaning up, now squatting down to retrieve fallen bloody gauze, and softly hums.

“My sister taught me, always coming back with bruises from school when people weren’t that nice to me,” she confesses rather easily as the topic as normal between her and Alex.

Only, this isn’t her and Alex, it’s _Supergirl_ and Alex. So she doesn’t feel Alex’s gaze on her as she keeps slowly cleaning up, almost lazily so as the events are starting to catching up to her, and huffs as she stands up so she can sit on the bench in front of Alex.  
But once up, she checks on Alex only to see her watching her with that same knowing look she had earlier and that same grin, but now more pronounced, as if she was onto something.

 _And she might be,_ Kara thinks as she gulps loudly in the otherwise quiet truck, causing Alex’s grin to widen and making brown eyes crinkle.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly started writing it just after watching today's episode after coming back from work, and haven't stopped until right now (01h30 AM) cause I couldn't get the idea and motivation out of my head.  
> I really enjoyed writing it, and I guess it tells a lot about my evilness but that's okay, and I really hope you guys enjoyed it too.
> 
> As usual, you can find me on Tumblr @Clarapuce13.


End file.
